memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Enterprise/A New Command/Act One
FADE IN "A New Command" 2270/17/3 EXT. SPACE-Earth Orbit-SPACEDOCK IN ORBIT (OPTICAL) (Note: Episode credits fall over opening scenes) In spacedock the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is being looked at by several worker bees and EV suit engineers, as voices of the station personnel can be heard and a Saladin-class destroyer is leaving the drydock on the otherside of the station as the USS Lexington parks next to the Enterprise drydock. Inter. Deck 7 Transporter room In the transporter room the transporter chief is standing at the console as Lieutenant Commander Peter Kirk is waiting for the Commander to beam aboard and then the transporter chief inputs commands into the console and the Commander materializes onto the pad holding his bag and he walks down as he shook Commander Kirk's hand. Ltcmdr. Kirk: Greetings sir I'm Lieutenant Commander Peter Kirk chief of security and tactical officer at your service. John smiles at the young officer. Cmdr. Martin: Ah, Peter Kirk nephew of Commodore James T. Kirk please to meet you, was an ensign on board this vessel's security team now leads the security team as chief security officer and handles the phasers and torpedoes please to meet you. Commander Kirk looks at him. Ltcmdr. Kirk: You read my service record sir?. Commander Martin pats the young officer on the back. Cmdr. Martin: I made it my duty to learn about new officers I'm just getting to meet Commander, chief you can beam my bags to my quarters. The transporter chief nods and gets to work on the console, as Commanders Martin and Kirk leave the transporter room. INT. CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS Martin and Kirk ENTER from the transporter room. Martin sets a brisk pace, They see engineers and refitting teams working on the conduits and relays as he turns to Commander Kirk. Cmdr. Martin: I can see that their still working on the refitting Commander. Peter looks at him. Ltcmdr. Kirk: Yes, sir Mr. Scott is the head designer of the refitting of the Enterprise, and helping the new chief engineer with the refitting of the ship. Commander Martin looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: I must admit, I miss the Lexington already. But a Constitution-class ship with the record of the Enterprise... that's something special. I can understand why you've turned down another posting on another ship of to remain aboard. Commander Kirk looks at him. Ltcmdr. Kirk: Yes, sir. They stepped into the turbo-lift and the doors closed. EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK IN ORBIT (OPTICAL) The Lexington peels off from the Enterprise in space dock and heads away. (STOCK) Inter. Main bridge The turbolift stops on the main bridge of the Enterprise and Commander Martin and Lieutenant Commander Kirk walk out of the lift and Martin is amazed by how the Bridge looks now and sees the Captain's Chair and looks at it, when Captain Taylor walks towards the chair and the Commander. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Commander Martin I see you've met Commander Kirk our chief of security and tactical officer. The bridge light starts to flash red. An ear-splitting klaxon sounds, Captain Taylor turns towards Lieutenant Smith at the communications station.